A Herd of Nightmares
by LadyGhoost
Summary: Jack refuses to let Pitch return to the darkness all alone, and he follows him as he gets dragged down by the Nightmares. Finding himself, alone in the darkness, surrounded by Pitch's fears, he tries to help Pitch fight them. Jack tries to figure out how to get close to Pitch, as Pitch learn what it can mean to have someone close, once more.
1. I don't care if it's Pitch Black

**Hello, it's me, the Ghost. This will not be another new, long story, don't fear, I will return to write my other stories soon, just needed to ge this out of my system. I also want to let you know that English isn't my first language, so it may be spelling ang gramma mistake in the story.**

 **So okay, I re-watched Rise of the Guardians, and I wanted to write a kind of fluffy story with Jack and Pitch. Just a one shot, nothing special. I frist thought of doing it a bit angst, but I felt like I wanted to do fluff instead, since I rarely do that.**

 **So the character may be a bit out of character here, especially Pitch since he is so scared. But this is just one way I thought of what could have happened when Pitch fell down, into his lair.**

 **Emily Jane is dead in this one, no Mother Nature or anything, just dead. Sorry.**

 **Hm I just don't think I have so much to tell you. Not more than I know that I didn't solve the fear of being forgotten about the kids, but I felt like it would have needed a whole other story. So Pitch more or less accepted that he may not be believed in. I may write another chapter if I ever feel like I need to tell another story.**

 **Timor and Hiems are latin for fear and winter, I was just to lazy to come up with cool names on my own.**

 **Think that is all. Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

"Pitch" Jack's voice echoed, almost scaring the other guardians, as he suddenly leaped forward towards the grey man.  
"Jack, what do you do?" North tried to reach for the youngster as he was reaching for Pitch. Pitch was dragged down by the Nightmares, who feed of his own fear.  
"He just wants to be believed, as we all do" Jack grabbed Pitch's hand, reaching for North's seeking help from his fellow guardians.  
"Oh do something" Tooth flew nervously and fast towards Jack, as the other still hadn't done any attempt to move. She grabbed his hand, trying to pull Jack back towards them, towards safety.  
"Let him go" Bunny screamed towards Jack, but the young spirit did no such thing. He looked at Tooth, then at Pitch, seeing fear in the golden eyes, and he knew he couldn't let go of the older man. He gave Tooth a sorrowful smile, before he snatched his hand from her grip, resulting in him going down with Pitch.  
"JACK!" the others scream was the last thing he heard as he fell into the darkness.

* * *

Jack hadn't ever felt such darkness, not even when he died as the water pulled him down. Not all those years alone, or not believed in, come close to what he was feeling now. Was this how Pitch felt all the time? Was this how grate his fear was? Jack shivered, even if cold shouldn't affect him, this felt cold as death, or how he thought death would feel. Soon enough he landed, or rather crashed against the ground.  
"Ouch" Jack touched his head, where the pain centred from. Slowly he stood up, a bit unsteady, leaning against his staff, as he felt the cold around him. The darkness was all he could see. But not as in it hindered him from seeing anything, it was as he actually saw the darkness, as bright as any other colour. "Hello?"  
Jack was unsure if anyone else was there, had Pitch even survived?  
"Pitch?" all Jack could her was his own voice, as he started walking. He couldn't remember Pitch lair being this dark the last time, no it had actually been surprisingly bright the last time. So why wasn't it now? "Pitch?"  
Jack didn't really expect an answer, but he hoped for something, any sign that he wasn't alone, he would even prefer to see one of the Nightmares, knowing he wasn't alone, that something could even live down here.

* * *

Jack didn't know for how long he wandered, in the darkness time lost all its meaning, for all he knew it could be seconds, or it could be centuries, but for every step he took, he felt like hope got more and more lost. It made him doubt that he wouldn't find Pitch, at all, that was the only thing he cared for. If he was lost down here, forever, it meant little to nothing for him, if he could find Pitch. Seeing the fear in his eyes, seeing the sorrow he felt when the children ran right through him, he couldn't handle it. He understood all too well, the feelings Pitch felt, and the older man had tried to explain it to him, when they met in Antarctica. He had left himself vulnerable for a second, trying to open up for Jack, but the rage had gotten the best of him, and he had shoot down Pitch, refusing to take in his words. It was true, Jack had no desire to be feared, but he came to understand that was all Pitch could do. He was created to spread fear, and as much as his fun, North's wonder, Bunnies hope, Tooth's memories and Sandy's dreams, he was needed. You could have none of those things, without fear. Fear in life was what created courage to defeat it, fear is what could push you to dare do new things, or to be safe, because of other fears. Jamie's words had made him realise that, hearing the boy say he believed in Pitch, but didn't fear him, made Jack understand everything again. The fear of Pitch in the beginning made Jamie brave in the end. But without Pitch, that would never have happened. Pitch just as much as the others was needed to keep the balance. Jack looked up, to where the sky would have been otherwise, towards the moon, and gave Manny an angry look. He felt like Manny had deceived them all, painting Pitch as an evil person, not worth existing, hoping to make the world forget about him, instead of making him coexist with them. Then Jack lowered his gaze, and schooled himself for not understanding it earlier. He clenched his fist, he needed to tell Pitch, to tell him he understood.

* * *

But the despite how many steps he took, he saw no trace of Pitch, he didn't felt his present, he felt nothing else then the fear, all around him. Jack never thought he would be able to feel fear, and if it hadn't been that great, he wouldn't have. But despite Pitch being feed off by fear, Jack didn't wish for him to feel fear. Jack wanted to remove it, as he had done with Jamie, he had showed him fun instead. Even if Jack was more than sure that, throwing some snowballs wouldn't remove Pitch's fear, not even if he gave him all the winter. However, Jack hoped to find a way to remove it, if he even could find Pitch. Jack took a steady grip of his staff, as he created a patch of ice, that made it possible for him to slid on, maybe by going faster he would have a chance of finding Pitch faster, not willing to give up yet.

* * *

Okay, Jack had official given up, and he had laid down, letting snow fall down, over him. He could still not tell for how long he had been down here, but he still hadn't found Pitch, and it made him think the worse, that the Nightmares had killed him. Jack wasn't sure if they could do that, but seeing no trace of Pitch, he started to open up to the possibility. It wasn't something he wanted to think off, but he couldn't help it. If the other guardians just had seen what he had seen, maybe they could have saved Pitch. Jack admitted that he didn't know if the others ever would see what he saw. Maybe they wouldn't because they had never been there. Tooth had come close, and Bunny had for a second felt how it was not to be believed in. But none of them had gone hundreds of years, without being believed in. They had never done anything they could think of, to be believed in. Jack had, he knew how desperate it could make you, and he had only been unseen for three hundred years, Pitch had been it for thousands. But what did it matter now, Pitch was dead, and he was stuck here, in the darkness covered with fear. He would most likely soon be forgotten again. Jack sighed, he had worked hard to be acknowledge, only to be forgotten once more, together with Pitch. But that thought made him smile, at least Pitch wouldn't be forgotten alone. Jack rolled around, ending up on his stomach, staring into the darkness, when he suddenly thought he saw something, only for a second a spark. Jack rushed to his feet and started running.

Jack stopped when he saw a pendant on the ground. He picked it up, seeing it was a gold one, and he slowly opened it, to have it reveal a picture of a young girl inside. She was unfamiliar for him, but she seemed happy. Watching her, it seemed like some of the darkness around him disappeared, as her smile kept it away. Holding it up, he could see for the first time, he could see the familiar layout of Pitch's lair. It was still dark, but at least it was something else then just darkness. And with this in his hand, he felt like he may have a chance finding Pitch again, due to the fact that he could see something at least. Jack started walking again, holding the pendant in front of him.  
"Pitch?" he tried calling again, and as he did, the pendant seemed to react to the name, as it had a life on its own. "You know something little girl?"  
He was met by silence, but he took a step in the direction the pendant tried to take, thinking that direction was as good as any other.

* * *

After walking through the darkness once again, with a flickers of less darkness, he started to believe the pendant was as lost as him. That until he heard steps. Jack looked down at the girl, flashing her a smile as he started to run, as he yelled Pitch's name. He was still met by silence, but as he got closer he heard more steps, which he soon realised was the sound from hooves, belonging to the mares. Jack couldn't see them, but he could tell that they were out there, in the darkness, not coming close. Jack couldn't tell if it was due to his lack of fear, or because of the pendant and the lighter darkness. But he felt how they watched him, as he kept running, until he found what he was looking for, Pitch.  
"Pitch" Jack laughed running towards the man, how didn't seem to have heard him. Pitch was talking to himself, Jack guessed at least from the sound he was making, as he walked back and forth, always throwing glances around him. Jack understood it was because of fear, and seeing the other man like that, he felt how his heart sank. Was this how he had felt before he tried to take over the world? Was this what Manny had wanted, or the other guardians? If Jack knew what would have happened to Pitch, he would have tried to save him long before the end. Jack flew over, standing in Pitch's way, trying to hinder the other man, but it had no effect, as the other spirit passed right through him. Jack was shocked, he had never seen an other spirit pass through him. Jack knew that only happened when other spirits started to forget about you, was that what happened, did the other spirits stop believing in Pitch?  
"I believe in you!" Jack stated, hoping it would have some affect, and those words seemed to be enough, because next time Pitch walked towards him, he collided with him, instead of passing through him.

Pitch seemed to be surprised by the fact, before the surprise was taken over by fear.  
"What are you doing here?" Pitch's voice was nothing more than an echo, disappearing in the dark.  
"I…" Jack stopped himself, he wasn't sure why he was there "I admit I can't really answer it. I saw the fear in your eyes, and acted up on it, not wanting you to be alone"  
Pitch looked down at him, before he laughed, more manically than anything else, almost frightening Jack.  
"You guardians do nothing else then spread lies. But even for you, this was something new" Pitch turned around, facing away from him. "But I admit I never thought you would be like them Jack, playing this games"  
"I am not. I don't want to play any games. I just want you to know that you don't need to be alone"  
"That is all I need to be" with those words Pitch merged into the shadows, leaving Jack alone with a trace of fear, hanging in the air. Jack soon heard the Nightmares growl, feeding from it, and Jack understood that Pitch didn't fear him physically, no he feared his words. Jack looked down at the girl.  
"He is going to make me work for it, isn't he?" he asked, without getting an answer, as Jack started to search for Pitch once more.

* * *

Days, or years could have passed before Jack find Pitch again, searching through the darkness. The pendant only helped him when he got close, starting to act up. This time he found Pitch, climbing a staircase, that never seemed to end.  
"Hi" Jack said, as he got close, making Pitch jump, he actually jumped, because Jack said hi. "Wow relax"  
Pitch only looked at him, as he kept going.  
"Where are we heading?" Jack wondered, but the other man didn't answer him, and Jack wasn't sure what the best way of actions where. "Um, so how are you feeling?"  
As soon as he said those words, Jack felt like he wanted to melt, what kind of stupid question was that? But he had panicked, not wanting the silence to take over.  
"If you are here to finish me off, do it without small talk" Pitch said, almost trembling on his voice.  
"What? No, I am not here to finish you off. I told you, I am here so you don't need to be alone" Jack tried to explain once more.  
"I don't want to hear your lies! I know that you aren't here for my sake, since you, spirits already try to forget about me" so Pitch was aware of that, could he feel that even the spirits stopped believing in him?  
"I believe in you!" Jack gave him a smile, but stopped when those words seemed to bring fear in Pitch's eyes, instead of joy. And once again, Pitch merged with the shadows, without a words. Jack was left alone in the staircase, and as Pitch disappeared, he could see the end of it, and he walked upwards, finding himself in a library.  
"Guess I need to try again" Jack looked at the girl, and started searching the lair once more.

* * *

But each time Jack found Pitch, it ended in the same way, with Pitch running away, almost more scared then the time before. Jack couldn't tell how long it took for him to decide that he needed to deal with the Nightmares before he dealt with the Night King himself. But Jack had no idea how he should deal with them. He lacked the powers Sandy did, turning them into happy dreams, and he wasn't affected by them as the children were, so overcoming their fear, wasn't something he could do either. Jack turned towards the pendant, hoping that the girl would break the silence, advising him, but no words came.  
"You really aren't to any help" Jack stated as he sighed. He decided he needed to find the Nightmares first, knowing that they sought shelter in the dark. But Jack needed to find them, getting rid of them for Pitch's sake.

* * *

Finding the Nightmares was actually easier then he thought, and it was easier than finding Pitch. He came to the realisation that they always were around him, if he acknowledged them, seeing their fear. But as he did, he saw that the shadows were full of them, understanding that Pitch had more fears then Jack thought he had. Jack wondered if he ever would be able to deal with all of them, if it was even possible, and for a second, he feared that he wouldn't. In the second he did, a dark blue, almost black mare was created. Jack looked at it, it was tiny, and it fitted in his palm, but it was still there. Jack realised that it would get bigger, if he let it to.  
"A bit fear is good, right. I need to beat you, remembering that I can do this!" Jack told the tiny horse. "See Pitch is helping me, without his creating of fear, I wouldn't think I could do anything"  
As he thought that thought, the tiny horse went from dark black, to light blue, and look less scary.  
"Wow, it changed" Jack smiled and placed it on his shoulder, as he looked at the other mares, to see that one of them had changed as well. It hadn't turned into the same colour as his mare, but instead of being pitch black, it was now grey, and looked less scary. "It is actually kind of beautiful"  
Jack walked towards it, and unless the others who backed away, it let him come to him. Jack patted it.  
"Oh, you are Pitch's fear of no one, learning something from the fears, he creates. So as I did learn something, you disappeared" Jack smiled "Well that was easy, but I have a feeling, the rest of you won't be that easy. Especially since I can't read you. I have no idea what you are representing, but I am sure we will figure it out"  
Jack looked at the grey and blue mare, and the pendent, confident they would come up with something.

* * *

Jack had managed to solve some of the fear, mostly the smaller once representing the fear of being forgotten by the other spirits. Jack had told his three companions every day that he believed in Pitch, refusing to stop believing in him, and it had resolved in one of the mares to turn grey. Jack understood that one of the other mares, represented the fear that he was once again forgotten by the children, and Jack guessed it was one of the larger once. Jack wished he could do something about it, but he couldn't. So he kept focusing on the smaller ones. And he had managed to turn the one that represented Pitch fear of being stuck in the darkness, Jack had felt up on arriving. Jack had with the help of the pendent, and his other new friends, lightened Pitch lair, in any way they could, and it seemed as the other spirit must have noticed it, since the mare had turned grey. Just as the fear of silence. Jack had started talking and singing, even laughing as he walked around the lair, making it feel more alive. As Jack made the small changes, he also felt how the place started to feel more alive. As the darkness disappeared more and more, and Jack put his own touch on the lair, he even started to think it was beautiful. He had found a room that he made his own, one he retreated to when he felt like relaxing, or store something he found on his adventure through the lair. He had made the stable a lovelier and welcoming place, giving the turned mares a home, and hopefully keep them happy, and on the good side. Jack only hoped that Pitch wouldn't be to upset if he noticed, no when! Jack was determine to make Pitch better, and hopefully he would not kill Jack for changing his lair.  
"So what fear can we deal with next?" Jack talked to himself, as he was resting on Pitch's first turning mare. He had named her Timor, just as he had named his own fear Hiems. He had still to name the girl, but it felt wrong giving her a name, since she most likely already had one, so he kept calling her girl. Timor didn't answer him, as she kept walking, next to the other ones. Jack had thought of naming them, but he had yet to do so. He could feel the other mares, yet to turn lurking in the shadows, but he had no idea of what they represented, except three. The fear of not be believed by children, being alone, and never being loved. Jack felt like he couldn't deal with them, not without Pitch. And Jack felt like he needed to get rid of more mares, before he could approach Pitch again.  
"Hm maybe I can find something in the library, that can give me some answers" Jack jumped of the back of Timor, before he rushed towards the library.

* * *

Jack had once again been unable to tell how much time had passed. Despite that he had made the place feel more alive, he had no chance of telling how much time passed. But as he worked his way through the library, he had managed to get rid of Pitch's fear of letting anyone see another side of him. Jack had started to learn that Pitch loved to read, and not only horror, as he first had thought. Pitch also thirsted for knowledge, but he also had, once a love for the space, especially the moon. It saddened him, knowing that the Manny sought to destroy Pitch. Jack could tell how hurt Pitch had been by it, destroying almost every page with the moon on it. But Jack also learned that Pitch had a sweet tooth, seeing that many of the books in the library was cook books, and a lot of them was focused on sweets. Jack actually founded that a bit adorable, picturing the other man, reading a book eating cookies.

* * *

And as time went on, Jack got rid of the fears, mostly by accident, doing something he was unaware off. And for everyone that disappeared, he could feel how Pitch's lair started to calm down, not being as scary. Jack smiled as he did, hoping that Pitch could feel it too, hopefully easing his mind.  
"Do you think he is ready to talk to me now?" Timor didn't answer him, as Jack once again rested up on her back. Jack had learned that no one would answer him down here, but he kept talking to them all, maybe so he wouldn't forget about his own voice, or so he wouldn't turn crazy.  
"We can at least try!" Jack lifted the pendent, smiling at the girl, as he once again left Timor and waited for the girl to guide him. The girl seemed eager to do so, maybe because she hadn't been able to do so in a long time, Jack guessed. He was unaware of how long it was since he met Pitch. The pendent took him to a new part of the lair, and it wasn't too surprising, it was gigantic after all, and Jack felt like it didn't matter how much he ran around, he would never see it all, if Pitch didn't show him around.

* * *

The pendant stopped as soon as they reached Pitch, who apparently was sleeping in a bed. Jack understood that he was in Pitch bedroom, or at least a room where Pitch had a bed to sleep in. Compared to the rest of the lair, who was at least a bit cosy, even before Jack placed it touch up on it, this room was not. It was the coldest place Jack had ever seen. Pitch had nothing on the walls to show any memories, nothing that would make the bed comfortable to sleep in, and then Jack meant nothing. Pitch didn't have a pillow, sheets or some covers. He had nothing to keep the cold out, and even Jack felt like it was cold in here. The room didn't felt welcome at all, as it wanted to keep everyone out. Jack didn't know how, but he understood that this was how Pitch looked at himself. Cold, unwelcomed, unloved, not worthy of any memories. Jack couldn't hinder himself from start crying, he didn't want the other man to view himself like that. Jack didn't see him as that, especially not since he had started to see another side of him. Jack left the room as soon as he could, so he could return as soon as he could, pillow and covers in hand. Carefully he placed the pillow under Pitch's head, but the man didn't seem to wake up, which Jack was grateful for, not wanting to make the situation awkward. He then placed the cover over Pitch, wishing he could make him sleep on some sheets, but he knew it was impossible to do so, without waking the other man. Jack looked down at the other spirits, slowly reaching out, and touching his chin, before he realised what he did. He hadn't meant to touch Pitch, it had been an impulse, wanting to show the other man that he was there, but also to know how it would feel to do so. Jack redrew the hand, but smiling as he did so, not only because Pitch hadn't woken up, but also due to the fact that how soft the other one had felt. Jack slowly backed out from the room, missing how Pitch opened one eye.

* * *

Jack had decided to make a new attempt a few days later, at least he thought it was a few days later, as he started searching for Pitch, with a plate with sweets on it. Jack had never made sweets before, but he had borrowed one of Pitch's books, and followed the recipe, and he admitted, he was pleased with himself.  
"So where can Pitch be?" He looked at the pendent, who soon started to show him the way, leading him to the stable. Pitch was standing, looking out of the pasture, studying the horses.  
"Hi?" Jack tried as he got closer, making Pitch turning towards him for a second, before he turned away. Jack studied him closely, he could tell that the other spirit didn't turn from him in fear that time, pleased by that. No this was something else, something Jack wasn't sure off. Jack walked up, standing next to the boogieman, not saying anything at first, biting his lip, a bit nervously, the last times he had talked to Pitch, it hadn't worked. What if it still didn't work, nothing said that Pitch would be actually happy to see him, even if his fear was gone. Jack hadn't thought of that, until know. There was a chance that Pitch hated him, and Jack couldn't blame him for it, if he did. Jack glanced at the man next to him, who hadn't done any attempt to move, or to talk to him, only looking at the mares.

"Why?" Pitch asked after a longer silence, then Jack was comfortable with. Jack looked at the older man, then at the mares with a smile.  
"Because I didn't want you to feel alone. But it seemed like I couldn't come near you, without dealing with them first. And some of them was attentional, others, well not so much" Jack admitted, as he placed the plat in front of Pitch. "Cookie?"  
Pitch turned towards him in surprise, only for Jack to give him a smile, offering a cookie once more. Slowly Pitch let his long grey fingers accept one, and Jack smiled, before he saw Pitch horrified look.  
"These are horrible" Pitch put the cookie back on the plate, and Jack stopped smiling.  
"Sorry, I have never made any cookies before" he admitted and Pitch didn't say anything in a long time.  
"I…I can show you" Jack couldn't believe those words, not at first, before the biggest smile showed on his face.  
"Yes please"

* * *

Pitch started to talk to Jack slowly, still being careful around him, but Jack was happy for every word Pitch said, mostly because Jack far too often was the only one who talked. But since Pitch didn't seem to tell him to stay quiet, Jack thought he didn't have anything against it.  
"I have named her" Jack said as the once again was visiting the stables. "I call her Timor"  
Pitch didn't answer him, only looking at the mare, slowly stroking her neck, before he spotted a small blue one.  
"I call her Hiems"  
"You feared that you wouldn't be able to help me?" Pitch was surprised by the fact, and Jack looked away, a bit ashamed.  
"Well there was a lot in the beginning, and I had no idea how to deal with them, or what they even was. As I said, most of them was just lucky guesses" Jack looked at Hiems, who was running next to Timor, happily. Jack then lifted his eyes to watch the flock, they had gown a bit since Pitch started talking to him. There was still more out there, but Pitch seemed to be able to control the fear to some extent. Pitch didn't answer him at first, maybe he was unsure of what to say.  
"Thank you" Pitch whispered, but it didn't matter, Jack heard it, and once again he smiled towards the man.  
"I am just glad I could do something" Jack stated, as they kept walking through the flock.

* * *

Jack was flying around the lair, singing a song for himself, feeling happy. He didn't know the source of happiness, only that he felt happier than he ever could remember. He had found a pretty flower he wanted to keep in his room. But as he got there, he saw that Pitch was there.  
"Hi" Jack smiled towards the older man, who looked up, as Jack landed next to him. Jack could see that Pitch's eyes was holding back tears.  
"Where did you find this?" he had the pendent in his hand.  
"Oh? I am not sure where, but I found it somewhere after I got here. It helped me get rid of the darkness a bit, and even find you" Jack explained, looking at it. "Is it yours?"  
"It is" Pitch sat down on Jack's bed. "I thought I lost it"  
"If I knew it was yours, I would have given it back earlier" Jack didn't want Pitch to think he saw it as his. "So who is the girl?"  
Jack was curious, but seeing Pitch closing his eyes, Jack understood that was the wrong question, especially since Jack could feel fear and pain from the other one.  
"You don't have to tell me" Jack said, as he sat down, next to the other, hoping he wouldn't mind.  
"Her name was Emily Jane" Pitch voice was once again a whisper, but to Jack it sounded like it echoed around the lair. "She was a wild child, wishing for adventures and mischiefs. Her mother didn't always approve of that, while her father, loving her more than life itself, far too often turned a blind eye. She wasn't anyone special, or important, but she was none the less killed, together with her mother, for an evil purpose, something no one could predict"  
Jack looked at the girl, so her name was Emily Jane, he thought it fitted her.  
"How did you know her?" Jack wondered if Pitch knew her because of what he did. Maybe he was her first, just as Jamie was Jack's. Jamie would always be special to him, being the one who saw him, so maybe Emily Jane was Pitch first, um victim, he guessed was the right word.

"She was my daughter" Pitch surprised Jack, but just as Jack had once been human, so had Pitch. Jack admitted he never thought of Pitch as a human, maybe because he had a hard time seeing how a human become the boogieman, or maybe it was because Jack himself had forgotten that he was human for such a long time.  
"Pitch…" Jack didn't know what to say, instead he carefully placed an arm around the other one pulling him into an embrace. Jack wasn't sure what made him dare to do it, but he was sure that Pitch would kill him for it. But instead the other man just accepted it, actually leaning into the hug. Jack forgot to breath for a second, taken by surprise, before he pulled Pitch closer. Jack didn't ask how she died, or why, not wanting to make Pitch remember it. But Jack couldn't hinder himself from wondering how Pitch become Pitch. He knew that Pitch hadn't been chosen by the moon, not as him, so how did he become what he was. Jack was sure it wasn't a pleasant story. Jack pushed the thoughts away, before he asked, without thinking. Instead he concentrated on Pitch's breathing, how close they were, how soft his skin felt, how Pitch's hair tickled his neck, and how amazing he smelled. But Jack soon figured that wasn't the right thing to do, as soon as he started to feel aroused, something he had never felt before. For a second he thought it was pleasant, until his brain caught up, and he realised that he didn't want Pitch to find out. He needed to think of something else, anything else. The first thing that came to his mind was North holiday pictures, showing him in less clothes then Jack ever wished for see, and it worked, with North in his mind, he felt disgusted over the image, then anything else. With being careful to have North on his mind, Jack could turn his attention to Pitch once more, who was till in his arms. Neither of them said anything, and they sat there until Pitch feel asleep. Jack lowered Pitch onto his bed, not daring to carrying him back to his own, and put the cover over him, placed the pendant next to him, before he left the room.

* * *

"How is that even possible?" Jack looked at Timor and Hiems, who were walking around him, as he lied on the ground. "Maybe it was just because I haven't had anyone close in a long time"  
Jack tried to find a reason for his reaction, find something to explain it. He may look like a kid, but he was far from it, and he knew what his reaction meant, to some extent, but he couldn't understand why, or rather how. All he had done was holding Pitch, and Jack was just glad that the older man didn't noticed and…well Jack didn't know what Pitch would do, but not something good.  
"But I went without contact for longer times, and nothing happened when I was around the other guardians" Jack looked at Hiems, when he walked up to him, trying to give him comfort. Jack turned around, laying on his back instead. It was confusing, he had never reacted like that around Pitch before, but he had never had him that close either.  
"I need to figure it out, so it doesn't happen again" Jack told himself, starting to fear…He stopped his thoughts right there, if he continued to let the fear grow, not only would he be more anxious that he may ruin everything with Pitch, but the other man would also be able to read his fear.  
"I need to be careful when I am here" Jack looked at Timor, who was leaning over him, determine to make Jack move, so she could reach the grass, Jack was hoarding. Jack did so, as he started walking, trying to find a solution to his problem.

* * *

Jack hadn't found any answers, only more questions. But at least he hadn't met Pitch in a few days, he was again a bit sure about the timeline, but it felt like days to him. And since he hadn't met the spirit, he hadn't needed to deal with the confusion or his thoughts, but that was about to stop, when Pitch walked into the library. Jack had taken a liking to the room, mostly because he could see another side of Pitch in here. And as he read every book he managed to get through, he felt like he got to know the other spirit a bit better. Pitch stopped in his tracks when he saw Jack, curled up in a chair, reading a book.  
"Hi" Jack waved, before he stopped, feeling embarrassed, Pitch was standing a few feet's away from him, and he had no reason to wave.  
"Good afternoon" Pitch greeted him back.  
"It is? Can you tell time in this place?" Jack was surprised, and Pitched seemed to get surprised by Jack's words.  
"I can, it's my lair after all" Jack thought it made somewhat sense, even if he wished he could do the same.  
"What are you going to read?" Jack flow over, looking at Pitch's hand as it had stopped on a book Jack had yet to read. Pitch showed him the cover and Jack looked up to meet the golden eyes. "Can we read it together?"  
Hearing those words, Pitch took a step backwards, and Jack felt a sorrow, seeing him do so.  
"Why?" he asked and Jack gave him a small smile.  
"You enjoy reading, and I like to enjoy the same things as you do. Isn't that what friends does?" Jack asked.  
"But we aren't friends!" Pitch stated and Jack blinked a few times, he hadn't even reflected up on the fact that he had called Pitch his friend. Jack realised that, even if he couldn't tell when he started seeing the other one as a friend, he saw him as one, none the less.  
"You are my friend at least" Jack tried, but before he could react, he saw Pitch disappearing into the shadows, leaving Jack alone. "Well that wasn't my intention"

* * *

It had taken Jack longer then he preferred, before he met Pitch again, and Jack had even searched for him. But without the pendant, it had been a challenge. When Jack found him, he saw Pitch standing near the stable, looking at the Nightmares, the ones who had yet to turn. Jack saw a new one, he always knew how many they were, and for the longest time, they had stayed as there were, not increasing, but neither disappearing. But it seemed like Pitch had a new fear, and Jack wondered what it was.  
"Hi?" Jack walked over, carefully, trying to not make Pitch ran away again. Pitch didn't acknowledge him in anyway, only staring at the mare. Jack really wished what it represented, but he had no way to know. "I must say that they are beautiful, in a haunting way"  
"They are" Pitch admitted as his eyes never left the mare.  
"Sooooo…" Jack was unsure what to say  
"I apologise for my behaviour a few weeks go" Pitch cut him off, and Jack blinked, not only surprised to hear it had been weeks since it happened, but also hearing Pitch apologise.  
"Oh, you have nothing to apologise for" Jack insured the other one, making Pitch to turn.  
"Would you still like to read?" Jack nodded happily, almost jumping up and down, making Pitch raise an eye brow, before a small smile showed on his lips. "Then lets return to the library…friend"  
When Pitch uttered those words, the mare he had locked eyes with, turned into grey and Jack smiled. Pitch had been afraid of friendship, something that shouldn't have surprised Jack, knowing how others treated Pitch.  
"I race you there!" Jack laughed as he dashed off, leaving Pitch behind.

* * *

Jack had soon learned that it didn't matter how fast he moved, Pitch always won, and without any effort it seemed. Jack had tried to be mad about it, but he couldn't, he was more than happy seeing the other one putting up with his childishness, and his games. However, in this moment Jack was once again alone. He was sitting on top of the enormous glob Pitch had in his lair, watching all the light flickers, and felt joy spreading through his body.  
"They still believe in you" Pitch appeared from the shadows, and Jack looked at him, smiling.  
"They do? I started to worry that I would be forgotten once more…" Jack said before he could hinder himself. "Pitch I am sorry"  
"I should blame you for it, but I can't do that" Pitch stated and up on hearing that, Jack smiled.  
"Want to watch them with me?" Jack asked, thinking Pitch would reject him, but the other man soon sat down, next to him and Jack smiled even wider. He reached inside his pockets and clenched his fist around a small present he had there, before he handed over to Pitch.  
"Merry Christmas" Jack announced happily, and looked at the small blue box.  
"It…it isn't Christmas" Pitch finally said.  
"Oh, well then happy anything" Jack couldn't tell when any of the holidays were, so he had took a guess.  
"Why?" Pitch looked at the box, touching it with one of his long grey fingers, as he expected it to be a trap.  
"That is what friends and family does" Jack felt like he shouldn't need to explain this for the older man, but then it hit Jack, Pitch had probably not been given a present since he become, just Pitch.  
"Family?" Pitch asked, looking at him. Jack hadn't thought of that word, he had only desire to give Pitch a present as his friend, but if the other guardians could be his family, because they were his friends, so could Pitch.  
"If you want to" Jack answered, not gaining an answer from Pitch. If he hadn't felt the other spirits present, Jack would have thought he left once more. The winter spirit turned towards the older man, seeing that his eyes were focused on the gift.  
"Need help opening it?" Jack teased, making Pitch look at him, before he pulled the ribbon, revealing a frozen snow flake. Pitch touched it, seeing a bit wondered. "It won't melt"  
Pitch met his eyes now and Jack scratched his neck.  
"I thought that if you ever got lonely, you could just look at this, and maybe remember me, and remember that you aren't alone" Jack felt how his cheek heated, feeling silly, but Pitch nodded.  
"Thank you" he said, and Jack smiled a bit shyly. "Since it's neither Christmas, or any other holiday, I didn't thought of giving you anything"  
"You are sitting here, with me, that is enough" Pitch seemed surprised once more, hearing those words, but he seemed to accept it, and Jack smiled as he was watching the lights flicker on the globe.

* * *

Slowly, one of the bigger mares, turned from black to grey, soon walking next to the others, and Jack smiled. He had managed to give Pitch a family, and Jack was pleased to have Pitch as a part of his family. Jack had felt alone the past three hundred years, without a family, and even if the other guardians gave him one, there was so much they couldn't understand, things he felt Pitch understood. Jack never spoke about them with the other man, but he felt that only being near him, could ease his mind. Jack felt like he needed to thank the other one for it.  
"I need to see him" Timor and Hiems gave him their attention for a second before Jack rushed back inside the lair, hoping to find Pitch. Jack flew through the rooms, accidently breaking some things, not being all too careful in his search. He soon found Pitch in the closest thing they had to a living room. Jack couldn't hinder himself and threw himself in Pitch's arms. The older spirit got stiff under his touch, but Jack didn't care, he wanted to show Pitch how much he cared for him.  
"Thank you" Jack whispered against Pitch's chest, almost hiding his face in Pitch's robes.  
"For what?" Pitch was clearly surprised, as he slowly embraced Jack. Jack smiled even wider, feeling the others arms around him, feeling safe in a new way, and another level of happiness.  
"For understanding! For being here! For being you!" Jack rambled on, not giving Pitch a clear explanation. Due to that fact, Pitch didn't answer him, he only picked up the book he was reading, and continued doing so, with Jack in his arms, resting against his chest. And Jack smiled, doing so.

* * *

Jack had soon started to cuddle against Pitch whenever he could, and when the other let him. Pitch often told him that Jack wasn't a child anymore, and that he should stop act like one. But it happened that Pitch let him do it, and Jack loved those moments, even finding himself longing for them. And lately, it seemed like Pitch let him do it more often, and today was one of this days. Jack had his head rested up on Pitch's shoulder, almost sleeping, with his arms around the other man's neck, nuzzled against it. Jack smiled when he smelled Pitch's scent, and tried to get even closer towards him. Pitch looked down at him, but Jack only smiled, and the other spirit rolled his eyes in response, before he had one of his shadows walking over with something.  
"Actually Merry Christmas" Pitch stated when a large box landed on Jack's lap. Jack almost feel out of Pitch's lap, trying to open the package. Pitch made sure that Jack didn't feel towards the floor, as the young spirit opened the box, revealing a lot of games. Jack looked at the presents, before he met Pitch's eyes, throwing himself around his neck, making the box feel out of his lap, and down on the floor. Pitch sighed, but Jack didn't care, only wanting to show Pitch how much he appreciated the gift. It could have been a box, filled with rocks, and Jack would have loved it, because it was from Pitch. Jack nestled himself into Pitch's robes, as the older spirit started to read again.

* * *

Jack was dancing around, making it snow over the paddock, receiving mostly scuffed and irritated glances from the mares, who tried to eat, but it didn't stop him. He had felt happier than ever before, lately. He understood that Pitch was the reason for his happiness, always being on his mind, more than before. Jack often found himself wondering what Pitch was doing, or what the older spirits thought about things Jack collected, or saw. He even started to long for his company more than he had done earlier, just as he thirsted for his contact. Jack wanted to touch Pitch every time he saw him, no matter if it was for a short embrace, or if he sat in his lap, Jack wanted to be close to him, all the time. He had even started to wish for holding Pitch's hand or stroking his hair, and every time he wished for it, he felt somewhat aroused, and it made Jack frustrated. Not only because he didn't understand why Pitch woke those feeling, within him, but also because he felt like it was something else he also felt. But that was a feeling buried down deep, and he couldn't find it.  
"Hiems, what does it mean?" Jack threw himself in front of the small horse, who jumped, before it gave him a frustrated look. "Well if you knew, tell me!"  
The horse didn't answer him, and Jack sighed, buried his face in the snow.  
"You are a winter spirit Jack, not one of those who can speak to animals" Pitch stated, suddenly appearing next to him. Jack raised his head for a second, to meet the golden eyes, before he buried his face again.  
"The wind isn't good at giving advice, and the snow, can't say anything at all" Jack lifted his hand, filled with snow, as to show Pitch what it was.  
"I am more than aware, of what snow is Jack" Pitch said in a dry voice. "May my advice be to any help?"  
Jack shook his head.  
"No, not in a million years" Jack stated, without thinking, and as his brain caught up with what he had said, Pitch had already left his present. Jack cursed himself, forgetting how easily Pitch could break. Jack looked over at the mare, who represented the fear of friendship, and it started to turn black once more.  
"I need to find him!" Jack rose to his feet, as he started dashing inside.

Jack had finally found Pitch, back in his bedroom, a room Jack hadn't visited since he had found Pitch asleep. The room wasn't as cold and empty as then, some pillows was spread over the bed, a few book had found its place into the room, and the snow flake Jack had given Pitch, was standing on the dresser. The rooms resident was standing with his back against Jack, either choosing not to acknowledge him, or not being aware of his present. Jack walked over and hugged Pitch from behind. He felt how the older spirit tried to break free, but Jack refused to let him.  
"I didn't mean it like that" Jack whispered, still holding Pitch, who stood still by now. "I appreciate your advice, or anything you tell me…"  
Jack wasn't sure what he wanted to tell the other spirit, just that he wanted to show him how much he meant to him.  
"I…I just have a problem I need to figure out on my own" Jack tried to explain, he didn't know what the problem was, just that it had something to do with Pitch, but Pitch wasn't the problem. Jack knew he needed to choose his words wisely, not hurting Pitch again. "If I feel that I can tell you, I will. Or not like that, I feel like I can tell you anything, but of this I am not sure. I am rather not sure what to tell you, since I don't know the problem, and…"  
Jack stopped rambling when Pitch placed one of his hands upon Jack's, pressing it slightly. Jack felt some heat rush to his cheeks, and once again he felt the unfamiliar feeling, soon followed by arousing, and he forced himself thinking of North's holiday pictures once more.  
"Sorry" Jack whispered, Pitch didn't answer him, he just turned around and put his arms around Jack, who started to cry, unsure of it was from happiness, relief or sorrow over almost losing his friends. "I am so sorry…"  
Jack whispered sorry over and over, until he felt exhausted and Pitch picked him up, carrying him back to his room.

* * *

Jack had tried to solve his problem, but it felt like it got worse. Pitch was on his mind more and more, he sought out his company, almost daily, or it felt like it. Jack could still not tell time, down in Pitch's lair. And he wanted to touch Pitch as much as he could, without getting the older spirit annoyed. Jack tried to keep his fear in control, not creating another mare, but he feared that Pitch would get tired of is present, and throw him out, if he could. Jack was unsure if he actually could leave the lair, Pitch never seemed to do so, and Jack hadn't sought for one. He actually felt at home down here, maybe it was because he had decorated as he wanted, where he could, but he thought it was because of Pitch. Pitch lived down here, and that made him, wanting to stay.  
"Jack?" the white haired spirit turned around, where he was lied on the globe. He saw the black clothed man standing above him, and he smiled.  
"Hi Pitch" Jack made room for the other one, to sit down next to him, which he did, and Jack turned around, laying on his stomach once more. Jack watched the lights as they flickered, while Pitch sat in silence, next to him. Jack was unsure what the older one wanted, since it was unusual for Pitch to seek him out, it was normally the other way around.  
"Happy Birthday" Pitch suddenly placed a box in front of Jack's face. Jack's eyes become vied, as he studied the black box.  
"It is?" Jack was surprised, he was unaware that it was his own birthday. "Is this really for me?"  
"It's your birthday, and of what I am aware, you are the only Jack here" Pitch said, and Jack grabbed the present as he sat up, almost ripping the paper off. Jack hoped that Pitch wouldn't mind, but he couldn't hide his excitement. Pitch had given him a present! It was true that the other one had given him a present on Christmas as well, but that time Jack had given him one first. This time, Pitch did it on his own accord, and it made Jack all happy and giggling. Jack threw off the top, hearing it land on the floor, further down, and he tilted the present so he could see what was inside, but as he did, he stopped. He stopped smiling as he was shocked, looking at Pitch with big eyes.  
"This…are you sure?" Jack whispered, expecting the other one to have made a mistake.  
"I am sure" Pitch said, just as Jack slowly picked up the pendent, holding it in his hands. "You found it, and you took care of it. I…you have helped me more than anyone ever has, therefore I want to give you something that has value to me"  
Jack placed the pendent around his neck, looking at it as Pitch talked, still trying to take in that Pitch had given it to him.  
"And I know that she would have liked you Jack Frost" Jack looked up to meet Pitch's eyes, as he said those words, and before he could stop himself he leaned towards, grabbing Pitch's rob, and pulling him towards him. Jack had meant to hug the other spirit, but instead he placed his lips upon the other ones. Jack had never felt anything like it before, not only because Pitch tasted different from other people. The other spirit tasted of sand, some sweets, darkness and fear, and Jack loved it, it was Pitch, how he should taste. But having his lips up on the other ones, also made Jack happy, and he felt calm, and as everything was right. Jack parted with Pitch for a second, as it hit him.  
"That's it!" Jack stated, looking at Pitch who tried to get away from Jack, but the younger one, kept holding his robs. "That's it! I have the solution"  
Pitch tried to break free once more.  
"Don't run Pitch" Jack was aware that he sounded desperate, seeing the other man wanting to get away from him. "Don't hide again"  
"Jack…" Pitch seemed to be unsure of what to say.  
"Don't go! Please" Jack met Pitch's eyes.  
"Jack…you…don't" Pitch managed to say, but Jack refused to let go of Pitch.  
"Don't run, please!" Jack placed his hands around Pitch's neck. "Don't run"  
"Jack you don't know what you are doing" Pitch tried, and Jack saw fear in his eyes, and he crawled closer to the older spirit.  
"I may look like a child, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I am doing" Jack stated, not letting go of Pitch.  
"Jack, you don't know what you are doing, even thinking of something like that, when it comes to me" Pitch explained, but Jack just shook his head.  
"I don't care!" Jack knew he sounded childish, but he didn't care. "I don't care of what others may think, if that worries you. I don't care of what you have done, or who you are, for me, you are just Pitch, not the boogieman or anything else"  
Pitch sighed, before he suddenly grabbed Jack's hands, and forced him down on his back. Jack couldn't stop himself from inhaling in surprise.  
"You don't know what you are doing Jack!" Pitch whispered towards him. "You are still a nice person, ran away while you can before I destroy you too!"  
Jack blinked at Pitch, and Jack understood what the fear was about, Pitch wasn't afraid of feelings per se, or of Jack's actions. No he was afraid that something may happen to Jack, as it had done with Emily Jane and his wife, and that thought made Jack smile.  
"I don't care if you destroy me to, if I can be with you!" Jack was sure that Pitch listened to him. "But you have nothing to fear, nothing will happen to me!"  
Pitch blinked a few times, being unsure how to handle the situation, and Jack took control once more. He broke free of Pitch grip, before he sealed his lips once more, only for a few seconds, before he pulled Pitch into a hug. The older spirit, didn't react to it.  
"I will not force you to do anything" Jack tried instead. He understood that the things he had felt, down deep was the feelings he had for Pitch. It was feelings he didn't have for anyone else, and he hadn't understood them, until their lips touched. And Jack understood why he wanted to be near Pitch all the time, learn more about him, do all those things for him, but he didn't want to force Pitch to do anything. He didn't know what Pitch felt, or how he thought. "If you only want to be my friend, I will be your friend any nothing more"  
Pitch had yet to react, and Jack actually thought that Pitch wold push him away any second and disappear into the shadows, as he had done before.  
"I should have pushed you away, a long time ago" Pitch whispered, more to himself then Jack, who only smiled when he felt Pitch's arms around him.  
"I would just have come back" Jack laughed, as they sat there, holding each other.

* * *

Jack rested his head lazily in Pitch lap, trying to read a book, but he watched Pitch more then he watched the book. Jack studied every feature of the other spirit as the golden eyes were following the words in another book. Jack couldn't hinder himself from smiling, something he did every time he saw Pitch, every time he got to be near the other one, every time they touched.  
"Is something on your mind?" Pitch asked, noticing Jack looking at him.  
"You" Jack admitted, and Pitch seemed to be taken back by those words for a second.  
"You are such a child sometimes"  
"You are just so old sometimes" Jack answered as he pushed himself up, to kiss the other spirit. Pitch had started to get used to it, even kissing him back, which was the best feeling. Jack threw his arms around Pitch's neck, so he could hold on better, just as Pitch lifted him up, pressing him against his own body. Jack's hands found his way into Pitch's black hair, just as the older spirits tongue, found his way into Jack's mouth. Jack's eyes widen for a second, surprised by Pitch's actions, and as they did, he could feel Pitch's smile against his lips.  
"Hey" Jack separated them, given the other one a glance, as Pitch continued to smirk.  
"Such a child" Jack heard the teasing in Pitch's voice, as he returned to his book. Jack was about to protest, when Pitch pulled him closer, and Jack cuddled up in his arms instead.

* * *

Jack was on his way to the kitchen, preparing a surprise for Pitch when he heard a loud explosion.  
"Pitch" Jack called as he rushed to find the other man, fearing that he would have gotten hurt. Jack was unaware off what had made the sound, as he rushed through the different rooms.  
"Jack!" the winter spirit stopped in his track, turning around in a second, only to find himself in the arms of Bunnymund, soon followed by Tooth, Sandy and North.  
"What…What are you doing here?" Jack managed to ask when he could breathe again.  
"We are rescuing you!" North declared, holding his swords, ready for a fight.  
"What?" Jack was clearly surprised by this.  
"We apologise for the long wait mate" Bunnymund flashed him a grim.  
"Long wait? How long have I been gone?" he knew that it must have been a year at least, since they had celebrated Christmas, and his birthday.  
"You have been gone for three hundred years" Tooth almost whispered, and Jack took a step back in surprise, three hundred years? He had been down here for that long? Jack almost felt down, and had done so, if one of Pitch's shadows hadn't caught him. Jack looked around, but he saw no trace of the other man.  
"Are you alright?" North asked and Jack didn't know what to answer, so many things must have changed, if he had been gone for that long, then it hit him.  
"Jaime, Sophie" he whispered, both of the children was long gone since then.  
"I am sorry Jack. They asked for you so many times, they never stopped believing. Their ancestors does still believe in you" Tooth tried to comfort him.  
"We tried to reach you sooner, but we didn't find a way in" Bunny apologised.  
"Why didn't you return to us? Did Pitch keep you locked up?" North asked, as he searched for Pitch.  
"No, he has done nothing like that" Jack ensured them, but he could tell that they didn't believe that.  
"We can deal with Pitch later, you have to come back with us! We have missed you so much!" Tooth smiled to him, as she took his hand, but he didn't move.  
"I can't" Jack looked around, searching for Pitch, he knew that he was somewhere in the dark.  
"I told you, Pitch is holding him here!" Bunny grabbed his boomerangs, prepared for what Pitch may throw at them.  
"He isn't" Jack tried again, when Sandy pointed towards the shadow, and Jack saw Pitch standing there, watching them.

Seconds later golden sand and two boomerangs flew towards the Nightmare King, and Jack raised and barrier of snow to protect him, just as Timor and Hiems come rushing towards the older spirit. Jack flew over to Pitch.  
"Are you unharmed?" Pitch looked at him, giving him a grateful smile. It was something they never talked about, but both of them knew that Pitch was weak, he hadn't feed on anyone's fear for what Jack now knew, three hundred years, and the fears he had felt when Jack come here, had drained his powers.  
"Pitch release him at once!" Tooth demanded, and as she did Jack saw the hate in Pitch's eyes. The old spirit may have accepted, and even liking Jack, but he still despised the others. "From what my dear? I am not holding him in anyway" It was a voice Jack hadn't heard since he fought Pitch, for three hundred years ago. When Pitch talked to him, it was different, it hadn't even been that cold and hateful, when Jack first met him.  
"Then come to us Jack" Bunny even offered a hand to Jack, who looked at Pitch. Jack couldn't tell what the other one thought, or how he felt, it was like he didn't know him. Jack hated it, hated seeing Pitch hide himself from him. Because Jack understood that Pitch hid his real personality from the other guardians. Jack had no problem seeing that this was a part of Pitch as well, but it wasn't the whole him, not the man he was. No Pitch was so much more than the hate, the fear and darkness, he was someone Jack treasured, someone who was important for him.  
"Go with them Jack!" Pitch suddenly said, surprising them all. "You are a guardian, and you belong with them"  
"No!" Jack didn't want to hear this. "Stop it!"  
"Frost! We live in different worlds. Go and do your duty as a guardian. The children has missed you long enough"  
"I don't care about the children!" hearing Jack say that, surprised them all. "Not if I have to leave you"  
"I didn't give you an choice" Pitch managed to get one of his shadows to threw Jack over to the others, who caught him, as Pitch disappeared.  
"Pitch!" Jack screamed, angry at the man. Jack understood that Pitch wanted what he thought was best for the younger one, knowing that all he had ever wanted was to be seen, and loved by children. And if he stayed with him, they would forget him in time. Jack was almost surprised they hadn't done that in three hundred years. Pitch also knew that the guardians was Jack's family, but so was Pitch. Jack was angry for the older spirit, trying to make that decision for him.  
"Let's finish Pitch!" Bunny almost charged towards the shadows where Pitch had disappeared, when Sandy stopped him, pointing at Jack. "Jack, mate, he is a lying, manipulating arse, forget what he has said to you!"  
"You don't know him" Jack tried not to shout at Bunny for saying those words about Pitch.  
"I don't know him? Do you know him? Do you even remember what he tried to do?" Bunny walked up to him. "Three hundred years down here, and you forget everything!"  
"I have fare from forgotten" Jack stated, knowing what Pitch had done, but he could also understand why. "I can't go with you!"  
"Jack" Tooth tried, sounding begging.  
"He has lost his mind!" North declared.  
"Clearly" Bunny agreed as he grabbed Jack's wrist. "So let's go, and get it back"  
Jack saw how Timor rushed towards Bunnymund, forcing him to let go of Jack.  
"Thank you girl" Jack patted the mare, who looked pleased at herself.  
"I can't go with you!" Jack repeated himself, looking at them. "I won't leave him"  
"What is wrong with you?" Bunny asked, just as Sandy walked over, painting a heart and a question mark over his head.  
"Yes Sandy, I…I love him" Jack whispered, those wasn't words he had said, neither to himself or to Pitch, but seeing Sandy asked, he knew that was the truth.  
"You love Pitch? Pitch Black, the most evil man in the world?" Bunny asked as North started laughing.  
"It's good joke"  
"It's not a joke!" Jack's word made the other look at him seriously. "I appreciate you guys trying to save me, and letting me be a guardian, but I will stay here!"  
"You know what you are saying? You are saying that you will not be a guardian anymore" Tooth looked at him, and Jack nodded, knowing what he was saying. But he had no chance of answering her in words, before North cut him off.  
"You may not ever be able to get back! Manny just helped us create an entrance down here, for a short time"  
"Don't worry, I will be happy down here, even if it's forever" Jack smiled, knowing it was truth. He wouldn't mind, spending an eternity down here, if he could be with Pitch.  
"So this, this is goodbye?" Tooth whispered, on the brink of crying.  
"Maybe, maybe not. I may found a way out, but then it will be with Pitch" Jack stated, looking at the others.  
"Are you saying you may help him take over the world?" Bunnymund asked, and Jack shook his head.  
"No, but I will not leave him down here" Jack looked at the shadows. "Just don't forget about me, and remember that I love you too"  
The others didn't know what to answer as Jack started backing away, not being sure how to say goodbye to his family.  
"Remember to have fun with the children sometimes, and to play in the snow" Jack waved before he ran to find Pitch.

Jack did found Pitch in his bedroom, looking at the snow flake Jack had given him. As Jack walked closer, Pitch turned and Jack threw himself in his arms.  
"What are you doing here?" Pitch asked, and Jack could hear that he tried to be angry, but he didn't manage.  
"Hugging you" Jack smiled.  
"Let me rephrase myself. Why are you still here, in my lair, and not on your way with the other guardians?"  
"I chose to resign, thought I needed some free time" Jack tried to joke, but Pitch didn't seem amused.  
"You know what you just did?"  
"I do. Pitch I am not a child, I am even six hundred years now, I can make my own decisions"  
"You are only six hundred years now. Do you know what it means to spend an eternity down here, in the darkness?" Jack only pulled Pitch down, into a kiss as an answer, hoping to show the older spirit what he felt with actions instead of words. Pitch become stiffed at first, before he pulled Jack closer, something Jack didn't oppose. Jack didn't let go of the other man, until he felt like he understood what he felt.  
"I don't care if it's Pitch Black down here, as long as I have you next to me, it will be as bright as the sun" Jack smiled.  
"That was the cheesiest you could have said" Pitch told him, but Jack only hugged the other one.  
"Pitch I love you, please don't try to send me off again" Jack didn't look at the other man, as he uttered the words, instead he let his head rest against Pitch's chest.  
"I…I love you too Jack" Pitch whispered and Jack released a breath, he didn't know he had been holding.  
"Good, because you are stuck with me, forever" Jack tried to laugh in the most evil way he could, only earning himself a glance from Pitch.  
"What have I done?" Pitch asked himself, before Jack pulled him into a kiss once more, being happy that he followed Pitch down that hole three hundred years ago.


	2. I am not afraid of you!

**Um hi, it has been over a year since I posted the first chapter, or well to be honest it was just a oneshot, to which I said I may do another chapter to another day, and now I did. I re-watched the movie and I just had to write another chapter!**

 **But um this one become waaaay darker, more than I thought it would when I started writing it, so just warning it. I removed almost all the graphic descriptions, but still darker than I thought it would be.**

 **Also the characters are waaaaaay OOC, just so you know! And don't get me wrong, I love the Guardians normally, really love them especially Bunny, but the story is what it is. And Manny is just super good at lying and manipulation people, or something.**

 **Also also I may write another chapter one day. But for now it's done. Don't want to write something ending on a cliffhanger, but a story that could be continued.**

 **Think that's all I have to say. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pitch!" Jack jumped into the bed, almost colliding with the older sprit, who had yet to rise.  
"Mm?"  
"Don't be so boring, get up!" Jack laughed as he shook Pitch who turned around, meeting Jack's blue eyes, before he kissed the younger one, taking Jack by surprise, but who soon smiled.  
"I am tired Jack, why are you even up?"  
"Because it's the middle of the day" Jack had learned how to tell time down in Pitch lair, or rather the other one had thought him, seeing Jack demanded it after knowing he had been down there for three hundred years, or by now it was actually four hundred years.  
"Still tired" was all Pitch answered him and Jack blinked a few times, it seemed like Pitch was always tired these days.  
"Are you sick?" Jack placed his hands on the other one's forehead, but the Nightking wasn't warmer than usual, but the winter spirit was still worried. "Do you need something?"  
"Mm rest" was all Pitch answered closing his eyes again. Jack studied him before he tucked him in, and soon rushing towards the library, wondering if he could find an answer there to why Pitch was so tired all the time.

* * *

Jack had carried as many books as he could to the field, now laying in the grass reading with Timor and Hiems around him. The mares looked at him from time to time, mostly hoping he would have some treats for them, but he ignored them, to focused on reading. He had never founded history interesting, or all the rules of being a spirit, seeing there was more than he ever thought it was. He felt like it would take him forever to read through all this, and he wasn't even sure if any of it was needed. For a second he wished he could contact North, being fairly sure that he knew every rule there was, but he hadn't seen or spoken to the other spirits since the day they tried to save him, and he gave up being a guardian. He never regretted it, being happier with Pitch than he had ever been without him. Yet he wished he had their wisdom now. He would even except Manny's wisdom, even if he really disliked the moon these days, especially since Pitch told him more about his past. He disliked Manny for what he had done to him, ignoring him for three hundred years, but compared to what he did to Pitch that was nothing. Yet if he could give him an answer to what was wrong with Pitch, he would gladly speak to him. Done with the first book, he soon continued to the next one.

* * *

Jack had found nothing that could help him. All the books only spoke about rules, laws or information about the other spirits. Pitch had most likely collected it in hope of finding a weakness within the others. But Jack soon realised that whatever the books said, nothing applied to Pitch. Maybe it was because he wasn't chosen by the moon, or because they weren't the same. Pitch was created to bring fear to the children while the other were to bring joy.  
"I don't know what to do" he looked at the mares, almost crying, which made them come over trying to comfort him, but they had no answer to give him. "Something is really wrong with him"  
Timor pressed her nose against his cheek and he stroke the soft horse, her comfort gave him some strength, but no answer.  
"I need to see him" Jack rose to his feet, rushing towards the man he loved, leaving the books on the field.

* * *

Pitch was still in bed where Jack had left him hours ago, and he cuddle up against him.  
"Hi Jack"  
"Hi" the winter spirit couldn't hid his worry, which made Pitch open his eyes and smile towards him.  
"Don't worry, I just need rest"  
"That's a lie!" Jack didn't know what the lie was, but he knew that Pitch needed more than rest, yet he had no idea of what it was. Pitch didn't answer him just pulled him closer. "Tell me what's wrong"  
"Nothing is wrong dear heart"  
"I am not some kid who you can lie to, tell me what's wrong" he demanded which made Pitch chuckle.  
"You are acting like one" and hearing that made Jack smile as well for a second or two.  
"I am just worried"  
"I know" Pitch answered, closing his eyes again "But there is no need, everything will be fine, cause you are here"  
"I will always be here" Jack assured him before the other one fell asleep once more, leaving Jack with his thoughts.

* * *

Jack hadn't found a solution, he even re-read the books and read all the other books Pitch own, knowing that none of them would help. He had glared at Emily Jane, begging her to tell him what was wrong with her father, but she hadn't answered. Jack became desperate and he started to think of a way to leave Pitch's lair, needing to seek help from the guardians, but he wasn't sure of how, and he didn't dare to ask Pitch. He didn't wish for the other one to worry, thinking he would leave him, which Jack would never do. He would come right back, as soon as he had an answer. He just needed to find it, and seeing it wasn't down here, it had to be up there. He tried to summon the courage to ask the other one, while the other one could still answer him. Pitch was barely awake at all now, before he could at least make him speak or even get up sometimes, but all he did now was staying in bed. Jack had tried everything he could think of to make the other one get up, but nothing seemed to work anymore, and he knew he was running out of time. Jack sighed as he went towards the bedroom, he really needed to speak to Pitch.

* * *

"Pitch" Jack whispered making the other one turn towards him, taking a few seconds before he even saw him.  
"Hi Jack" the boogieman tried raise his hand to touch him, but he failed, worrying Jack even more.  
"Pitch tell me how I can get out of here!" those words made Pitch become a bit more awake, and his eyes showed fear at once, fear of Jack leaving him. That was a fear Jack knew all too well, the fear of being abounded and he took the other one's hand.  
"I am not leaving you, I just need to find someone that can help you, I promise I will be right back" he couldn't tell if Pitch believed him or not since the other one closed his eyes.  
"You have always known the way out" Jack blinked in surprise, he had?  
"You mean? I can use the same way I used when I was here the first time?"  
"Mm" Jack had never thought about it. The Guardian's had to ask Manny for help to get in, meaning none of them knew about the entrance under the bed. Jack thought it was because it was destroyed, not because it was hidden for them.  
"I promise to be right back" Jack kissed the other man, and Pitch managed to find some strength to kiss him back. "Everything will be okay, trust me Pitch"  
"I trust you" Jack didn't really want to leave the other man but he had no choice and he forced himself to step away, and rush towards the exit.

* * *

He had asked Timor and Hiems to stay with Pitch, which the mares were happy to do, and Jack soon found himself outside Pitch lair, for the first time in four hundred years. He had almost forgotten how bright it could be, how much the nature smelled and all the joyful sound it had. Jack took a deep breath before he laughed, dancing around in the snow that cowered he ground, he only did it for a few seconds, realising how much he had missed it all. He would give it up once more for Pitch in a heartbeat, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it while he was here. He turned towards the moon, and he thought he was surprised seeing him, but Manny was as always silent. Jack thought of asking him, however he doubted that Manny would answer him, having no desire to help him and Jack would only turn to him as a last resort.  
"I need to get to North" he told himself instead as his grip around his staff hardened. "Take me to the North pole, wind"  
The wind obeyed at once, and Jack felt the familiar feeling of being carried by the wind as they flew to North's home.

* * *

It looked just like he remembered it, all the joy and happiness was there, just like the wonder that was surrounding North. The yetis welcomed him in at once, like he had been there yesterday, he almost laughed about it, would have if the situation was any different. Now he just walked inside probably looking more serious than he ever had before.  
"Jack" Tooth was soon in his arms, hugging him and he hugged her back. "It's so wonderful to see you again"  
"Hello mate" Bunny said from where he was standing and Jack waved.  
"Where is North?"  
"I am here my boy" the large man walked towards him and Jack felt relived at once, sure that North knew what to do. "You look terrible"  
"He is right" Bunny added walking closer and Jack just shrugged his shoulders. He had most likely let himself go a bit, being more worried about Pitch than himself. The bags under his eyes were most likely as dark as Pitch's at this point, and he was skinnier than normal, but it wasn't important now.  
"Why are you all here?" Jack wondered, seeing that Sandy was there as well, and that the guardians rarely hangout together, or they didn't use to at least.  
"Manny told us you were out, and we guessed you would come here, and we were right" Tooth said excitingly as she flew around him, and Jack glared at the moon.  
"Of course he did" he muttered, almost bitterly before turning towards North. "Is there anywhere we can talk?"  
"My office" North signed for him to follow "Do you come to be guardian again?"  
"Not exactly"  
"We would love to have you back" Tooth smiled together with her fairies.  
"No one have been around to interrupt Easter in a long time"  
"Must have been a disaster" Jack declared as they walked inside the office and closed the door.

"So what is wrong my boy?"  
"It's Pitch…" Jack started only to have Bunny mutter something he couldn't hear.  
"Is he hurting you? Is that why you look so down?" Tooth flew closer with a worried look.  
"Feel free to hide here, we protect you" North grabbed his swords.  
"Yeah, if he come here, we will kick his ass" Bunny nodded and Jack was touched that they cared as much as they did, but he wasn't here for protection and he didn't wished for them to fight Pitch.  
"He is not hurting me. He treats me were well, our used to" Jack sat down in one of the chairs. "Something is wrong with him, and I don't know what. I need your help"

The others looked at each other than back at him.  
"Tell us what's wrong with him" North finally said and Jack smiled towards them, pleased that they wished to help him.  
"I don't really know. It started almost a year ago. Back then he only wanted to sleep a bit longer, but he still went up so I didn't really think about it. But as time went on he slept more and more, and now, he doesn't leave the bed anymore. He barely speaks anymore" Jack started and his voice showed how worried he was. "I tried to find a solution by reading, but none of the books could tell me what's wrong with him. I hoped you would know, or maybe Manny"  
"Is he weak as well?" North wondered and Jack nodded.  
"He is, he couldn't even lift his hand today before I left"  
"How did you leave? Manny didn't help you, did he?" Bunny glanced at the moon which was shining outside the window.  
"No, I, just found a way out" Jack didn't wish to tell them about the secret entrance, not trusting the question, seeing how Bunny looked at him.  
"That not important" North interrupted and Jack smiled as he nodded. "I will talk to Manny and see if he knows. Bunny and Sandy got to library and read. Tooth keep Jack company"  
"Oh we have so much to talk about" Tooth smiled as she placed herself in another chair.

* * *

Tooth had meant what she said, she had tried to tell him everything that had happened during the four hundred years he was gone. In the beginning he had listened and tried to follow, but the more she spoke, the more distance he became, as the worry for Pitch took over. All he could think of was how abounded Pitch must feel, and Jack wanted to return to him, make him feel better, and letting him know that he hadn't abounded him.  
"Jack?"  
"Oh sorry"  
"No it's alright, I didn't mean to go on and on, I am sure you weren't interested in it all anyway"  
"I am just worried"  
"Don't be. They will soon return with a solution, Manny always knows what to do"  
"If you say so"  
"You don't trust Manny?" Tooth was clearly surprised by this.  
"Pitch have told me a few things he have done, so no, not particular" Jack admitted and Tooth tilted her head, clearly not knowing what Jack knew, but he wouldn't tell her of Pitch's past and his secrets. "But if he can save Pitch, my opinion doesn't really matter"  
"Look at you, becoming such a grownup"  
"Pitch still says I am a kid" those words made Tooth laugh.  
"Well compared to him, we all are kids, besides maybe Manny. Wow Pitch is really old" Jack never thought about it, but knowing that Pitch had a life before he came to earth and how long he had been here, he knew it was true. Jack was just about to answer her when the others returned.

"I talked to Manny"  
"And?" Jack stood up, needing to know right away.  
"He is starving Jack, because he hasn't absorbed anyone's fear in a long time" Jack hadn't thought about that, but Pitch hadn't put fear in someone since they defeated him. Jack knew that, but seeing that the other one wasn't affected by this until now, Jack hadn't thought of that as an option. He knew that the lack of fear made Pitch weaker, but he didn't thought it could… Jack stared at North.  
"He is dying isn't he?"  
"Yes" Jack began to panic, feeling so stupid seeing that he hadn't thought about that. Tooth placed her hands on his shoulders, making him sit down, trying to calm him down.  
"But how? Why? Why didn't I starve? I didn't, not even when the children didn't believed in me"  
"Cause you gain strength from joy Jack, Pitch gets it from fear. You could still feel joy mate, even when the kids didn't believe in you. But none of the kids believe in him anymore, so no one fears him"  
"I believe in him"  
"But you don't fear him" Jack knew that Bunny was right, he had no reason to fear Pitch, but seeing that Jack was the last person who believed in him, he was also the last person Pitch could absorb fear from, but Pitch could never make himself scare Jack. The winter spirit sank further into the chair, feeling an enormous presser over his chest, and how it was hard to breath.  
"Jack relax, try to breath, we will find a solution"

"Tell us where he is, we will bring him here, and Manny will help him" North smiled towards him and Jack almost told him where Pitch was at once, seeing that the man needed help, but then he hindered himself.  
"Why does Manny wish to help him" Jack gave them all a look.  
"Cause he cares, about him, about you"  
"He doesn't care about Pitch, I know what he has done to him in the past!" Bunny glanced at North before he sighed.  
"Told you he wouldn't buy it, Pitch have had his ears for four hundred years"  
"It was worth try. Sandy!" at once Sandy threw his sand towards Jack, who soon drifted into the darkness, just as Tooth screamed at the others.

* * *

Jack wasn't sure for how long he had been out of it when he finally woke up, tide to a chair. He saw that Tooth was still asleep, and he guessed that she didn't wish to aid them in whatever the others were doing. Jack turned his attention to the three males, which were drinking something.  
"Ya you woke up mate" Bunny said, being half covered by shadows. Jack tried to break free, but Sandy's sand rope wouldn't let him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What Man in Moon told us to do" North answered as he put down his cup.  
"And that is?" Jack turned towards Sandy when he started to tell him, through his symbols. "You can't kill Pitch!"  
"Wow stop screaming mate. The goal has always been to kill Pitch, you know that"  
"I don't care! You can't just kill someone, you can't just kill Pitch!"  
"The kids will be free, no more boogieman" North smiled and Jack gave him a cold glare.  
"There has been no boogieman for four hundred years, you don't need to kill him!"  
"Yes we do! As long as he is alive, there is a risk of him coming back. We need to kill him while he is weak" Bunny answered and Jack tried to break free, just so he could freeze the stupid Kangaroo if nothing else. How did he even dare to say something like that? What had Manny told them?  
"So tell us where he is" North smiled as he walked closer and Jack kicked him making the large man cursed him, surprised by his action, but it didn't take long until he slapped Jack back. The pain was far from the worse Jack had felt, but he had never thought that North would hit him.  
"You aren't allowed to hurt another guardian"  
"But you aren't a guardian anymore mate, ya remember? You chose to resign" Bunny reminded him "But tell us where Pitch is and everything will be alright"  
"You will kill him, so it will not be alright"  
"He is dying as it is, why prevent his suffer" Jack turned towards Bunny, the hate that the pooka felt for Pitch was as strong as ever if not more.

Jack couldn't understand it, Pitch hadn't done anything towards them in the longest time, and Pitch's job was as important as theirs. Fear was a necessary thing in a kid's life, it thought them valuable lessons, like how bears aren't friendly, and they will kill you if you come to close. Pitch had gone overboard the last time, Jack agreed on that, but all he wanted was to be believed in. He knew that the others wouldn't understand! They had never been alone, kids always believed in them, and the short time they didn't wasn't enough to teach the guardians how it felt. They hadn't tried anything to just be believed in, not like he had, or like Pitch had. And yet, Pitch hadn't tried to scare anyone in four hundred years, because he knew that Jack wouldn't want that. Instead he stayed with the winter spirit, and see where that lead him, he was dying, and so weak that the guardians finally saw their chance to kill him.

"So where is he?" Bunny asked and walked a bit closer, but not close enough for Jack to kick him.  
"I will not tell you. I rather have him die peacefully in his sleep, than knowing you guys killed him!"  
"We will make it pain free" North offered and the other two nodded.  
"I don't believe you, I will not tell you where he is. Get your lovely Moon to find a way, he has done it before" Jack glared at Manny, who didn't say anything.  
"He can't. The way he used the last time only open ones" North sighed, and Jack felt a bit relived by that. So they couldn't get to Pitch unless he told them? He would never tell them; he would never give them a way to hurt Pitch. It saddens him that he couldn't be by Pitch side now, wishing to tell him how angry he was at him for starving himself, how stupid he was for doing something like that, and how much he loved him. But he couldn't, but he could protect him from the guardians and Manny.  
"Seems like we need to do it the hard way" Bunny cracked his fingers smirking as he walked towards Jack, and for the first time in years, Jack was afraid.

* * *

"Wow he is a though one" Bunny almost said with admire, as he washed off the blood from his pawns.  
"You think Pitch hit him, making him used to it?" North wondered and Bunny just shrugged his shoulders.  
"He would never do anything like that, unlike you three" Jack spit back, as well as he could with a broken lip. His nose was broken as well, thankfully it had stopped bleeding now, because he had a hard time swallow all the blood in the beginning. His whole body hurt from the punches, but he hadn't told them where Pitch was, and seeing that they stopped now, made him fear for what they may do now.  
"Any ideas?" North looked at the other two and Sandy's symbols soon showed them cutting off Jack's fingers and dragging out his nails and teeth. Jack's eyes become wide with fear and he almost started shiver.  
"Wow, wow take it easy there. Let's not go that far mate, at least not for now" Bunny seemed to be a bit taken by Sandy's suggestion. Sandy just shrugged his shoulders as he pointed towards Manny, explaining that they used to do that in the past.

Jack wondered how on earth they could think so low of Pitch, seeing from what they just did, and from what the Moon used to do. But the Moon's action didn't seem to bother them at all.  
"We still need to do something" Bunny muttered and they went back to thinking.  
"Drowning?" North asked, like he just offered someone a cookie. But just that word made Jack start panicking. He knew he couldn't die from it, not as he once had, but that meant that the feeling would never go away. He didn't wish to relive that feeling of submerging again, being unable to breath and reach the surface. The other three noticed his panic.  
"Tell us where Pitch is and we won't do anything" Bunny tried, sounding as friendly as he used to do, but Jack just shook his head, refusing. He could take it, if it meant that Pitch wouldn't be hurt. The other sighed before North ordered the yeti to fetch a bathtub.

* * *

Jack fought to breath, even if he couldn't die from the treatment, he could still feel pain and the familiar feeling of panic. The panic made it harder to stay focused and trying to stay calm. As he had merged he was crying and panting, his screams had woken Tooth, but they had soon put her back to sleep, and if he was honest, Jack was pleased by that, not wishing for them to hurt her as well.  
"Ready to talk my boy?" Jack barely heard North and he repeated himself.  
"I hope you choke on your cookies" Jack managed to say just before Bunny pressed him down, barely giving him time to take a deep breath. His thoughts became lucid due to the lack of air. All he could think of was Pitch making a smile form on his lips when they let him breath once more.  
"Why is he smiling, ya what's wrong with you mate?" once again Bunny almost sounded worried, like Jack had lost it.  
"I am not your mate. I hate all of you!"  
"We are doing this for children and you, this is best" North smiled and Jack thought _they_ had all lost it. "Ready to talk?"  
"Bit me"

* * *

Jack was back in the chair, shivering, bleeding seeing that Sandy hit him once more after placing him there. He was barely awake at the moment, drifting in and out of consciousness, but always to return when the fears of what they may do to him took over. The three older spirits were whispering among themselves, pointing at Manny from time to time. One of them had loosened his ropes and given him a blanket, seeing how much he was shaken. If it had been earlier he had tried to break free fully, but he didn't have the energy to do so, and he knew that the others knew that. Jack jumped when the door suddenly flew open revealing a yeti who tried to say something. Jack didn't understand them, but North did and he was just about to answer when Jack heard the yeti cry out in pain, and then fall to the ground.

"I thought I was the one they called monster" Pitch said as he stood in front of them. Jack's eyes turned towards the man at once. He was standing up, but he was weak, seeing that the shadows around him barely moved and how pail he was.  
"Pitch" Bunny growled at once reaching for his boomerangs throwing them at Pitch, making Jack scream out in fear. He knew that Pitch wasn't strong enough to take on the Bunny, or any of the others. But just as the weapon was about to hit the dark man, Timor and Hiems stepped in between and Jack smiled. The mares were really loyal, and fears, walking angrily towards the guardians.  
"Planning on killing us, ya?"  
"My plan was on dying in peace, with Jack by my side! But I had to give up that plan, realising what you did to him!" Pitch's voice was colder than Jack had ever heard it, and the anger was clear, but seeing how Pitch soon coughed, it showed how weak he was.  
"Good luck mate" Bunny taunted him as he walked closer towards Pitch, but also close enough to Jack, making him kick the guardian. "Oh you little peasant"  
Bunny was clearly about to hit him when one of Pitch shadows hindered him, but only temporary, soon disappearing.

But the action made Bunny angrier and he leaped towards the boogieman when the mares was busy with Sandy and North.  
"What a joy this is" Bunny smirked before he punched Pitch, making him fly backwards and Jack to scream. Jack's scream awoke Tooth once more and she was very disorientated when she woke, trying to figure out what was happening.  
"Tooth help me!" Jack called for her attention and the fairy flew over at once, flinching in horror when she saw him.  
"What happened?"  
"Not now, free me before they kill Pitch!" he demanded and Tooth looked over at Pitch who tried to defend himself against Bunny. She seemed unsure for a second or two, as she wasn't sure of who she should help. But when Pitch screamed out in pain and Jack screamed his name she decided and started to free Jack.

He almost hugged Tooth when he was free, and would have if Pitch hadn't screamed out again. Jack grabbed his staff and rushed to his side as fast as he could, fearing for Pitch. He placed a blow at Bunny's head, making him fly to the side as Jack kneeled beside Pitch. The winter spirit looked at the boogieman, observing to see how hurt he was.  
"I am fine Jack"  
"You are not fine, you are an idiot!" Jack's voice was filed with worry and anger. Pitch didn't say anything as he carefully kissed the younger one, not willing to cause him more pain. Jack didn't care about the pain, he only cared about Pitch, and he could most likely have kissed him forever if Tooth hadn't called out to warn him. Jack let go of the other one, turning around to see Bunny walking towards him. He was bleeding from a head wound, from where Jack had hit him, but it didn't seem to hinder the other one.  
"So is this how it's going to be mate? You defending him, trying to avoid the unavoidable?" Jack didn't even answer him before he sent the ice flying his way. He was too afraid of what Bunny may do to Pitch if he reached him.

The ice flew all over the room as Bunny jumped around, trying to avoid it as he tried to get closer to them. Jack lost his concentration for a second when he heard Timor cry out in pain, and he saw that the mare was hurt, from making contact with one of North's sword. As he looked away Bunny tackled him, making him fall to the ground and leaving Pitch open, who was not standing up. Bunny kicked the taller man once more and Jack saw how Pitch stumbled backwords and he was afraid that the other one wouldn't be able to handle more. Jack rushed forward once more when Sandy suddenly grabbed him, forcing him to turn to the other spirit and away from Pitch. Jack heard Pitch screams and feared once more that the other one wouldn't be able to handle much more.  
"I can't stand this" Tooth declared and rushed towards Pitch and Bunny, knocking Bunny away from Pitch, just as Jack broke free by freezing Sandy's sand. Jack helped Pitch stand up, afraid that he would fall, but for some reason the other one seemed to be a bit stronger, but not strong enough to handle to many more attacks.

"You need to get out of here" Tooth hovered beside them, clearly worried about the situation and the shape they were in. Jack wouldn't protest, but he wasn't sure of how to get away. Pitch wasn't strong enough to transfer them both, Jack didn't even know if the man could transfer himself. Jack was in to bad shape himself to do it, even if the wind would help him, he knew that he would never be able to hold on to Pitch, and he didn't wish to drop him.  
"I will help you, if you allow me?" Tooth asked and Jack glanced over at Pitch, knowing it meant that Tooth would know where the entrance was, and Jack was afraid of what that would lead to, but the other one just nodded. It was all he needed, if Pitch said it was alright he trusted the other one.  
"Yes please" Jack turned towards the woman who smiled widely before she became serious. "Wind, take us home!"  
The wind didn't hesitate as it blew open the windows and swooped them up. Tooth helped her hold Pitch as they flew back home.

* * *

Jack carefully placed Pitch on the sofa, not wishing to hurt him.  
"Oh this is really cosy" Tooth couldn't hinder herself as she flew around the room, taking it all in.  
"It's Jack's doing" Pitch informed her and she smiled once more.  
"Why am I not surprised, hearing that" she laughed and flew over. "Are you two okay, oh well I know you aren't okay, just look at you, but you know, okay"  
She was clearly nervous and worried as she looked at the two of them.  
"I…"  
"If you say I am fine one more time!" Jack turned towards the older spirit with an angry look, he wasn't sure of what he would do, but something. However those words just made Pitch smile.  
"You are badly hurt" the anger was clear but Jack just took his hand, to let him know that he was alright. "You should have told them where I was"  
"No! I couldn't do that; I couldn't let them kill you!" Pitch slowly stood up.  
"Ignorant child"  
"For being as old as you are, you are stupid! How could you let yourself starve like this?"  
"You preferred if I started to scare children again?" he asked in a cold voice and Jack become silent. He remembered how frightened the children had been back then, and it wasn't something Jack liked, even if Pitch's lessons helped them. But you could overcome the fear, his joy could help the children with that.  
"Yes, compared to seeing you die!" Pitch carefully took Jack in his arms, which made the boy cry. All _this_ had really shaken him up. He had never thought that the guardians could do something like this, thinking of their treatment made him shiver once more.  
"You are safe here" Pitch whispered and Tooth looked at them with a worried expression.

"You seem to be a bit stronger at least" Jack finally whispered, surprised seeing that Pitch hadn't been able to leave the bed this morning.  
"Yes, your fear for me seemed to give me some strength"  
"But I am not afraid of you"  
"I said for, not of dear heart" Jack met the golden eyes, a bit puzzled, seeing he thought that Pitch could only feed of the fears he created. "I don't know how it works, only that it gives me some strength. Not as much as my fear does, but enough for me to feed from it"  
"So all I need to do is fear for you" Jack smiled making Pitch sigh.  
"I don't want you to go around in fear" Jack tilted his head a bit, it wasn't something he wished for either, but after what the guardians did, he knew that he would be afraid none the less.  
"Don't worry, as long as you are here I will be alright, remember as long as you are, I don't care if it's pitch black" Pitch sighed placing a gentle kiss on Jack's forehead before he turned towards Tooth.

"I need to thank you Toothiana"  
"Oh, that's me" Tooth declared a bit nervous "But you are welcome Pitch. I couldn't stand how they treated you or Jack"  
Tooth flew a bit closer landing next to Jack.  
"I am so sorry Jack, I wished I could have intervene sooner"  
"They kept you asleep so you wouldn't be able. And to be honest I am glad that they did so you didn't get hurt" he carefully hugged the woman who hugged him back. "But will you be alright, seeing you helped us?"  
"I…I don't know. I never done anything like this, I even punched Bunny"  
"Will she be alright?" Jack turned towards Pitch who had known the guardians longer than anyone.  
"I don't know. I doubt any of the three would hurt her, but I can't speak for Manny. He may have a reason to do so now, and maybe that will make the others turn at her as well" Jack had learned that lesson all too well, and it wasn't something he wished for Tooth to experience.  
"They can't, I am a guardian" she stated and Jack nodded, smiling, she was right, she was a guardian so they couldn't hurt her, right?  
"Maybe" was all Pitch answered, not trusting Manny at all, something Jack understood.  
"But we can't just leave her, we have to help her" Jack looked at Tooth who started to panic a bit, flying around faster and faster until Pitch grabbed her.

"Calm down" he placed her on the sofa and she met the golden eyes. "We need to think of something, and for that you need to be calm"  
"Alright" Tooth nodded far from calm but she was sitting still.  
"How well protected is your palace?" Jack knew that the others had access to it with ease.  
"You don't think they will hurt my fairies do you?" at once she was flying around again and Pitch sighed once more.  
"Is the place defendable?" Jack wondered and Tooth shook her head.  
"Not really, you remember how easy it was for Pitch to get in and steal everything. It would be even easier for the others, seeing they have access"  
"You can stay here if it's to your liking" Pitch offered after a few minutes of silence, making the younger ones turn towards him, before Tooth threw herself in his arms, hugging him. Pitch didn't move at first, but he slowly patted the other spirit on her back.  
"Are you sure?" she wondered clearly surprised and Pitch slowly nodded. "Thank you so much. The baby fairies may be a bit resistance in the beginning, but I will convince them. See you in a while"  
Tooth flew away before any of them had time to react and Jack walked up to the older man.

"Are you alright? What have happened to the Pitch I know? How badly did you hit your head to help a guardian" Jack poked him carefully in the side, not wishing to hurt him, but it still made Pitch cry out in pain and Jack gave him a worried look, only to see that Pitch was smirking.  
"I am alright Jack, and fully aware of what I just did. But without her none of us would be here now. And I may feel hatred towards the guardians, even more after today, but she helped us and I have no desire to see Manny succeed, in anyway" Jack just blinked at the tall man before he grabbed his coat and pulled him into a kiss, without a warning.  
"I love you"  
"I love you to dear heart"

* * *

With all the fairies in the lair it changed more than it had since he moved in. All of them were very polite and friendly, but they avoided Pitch, which didn't complain, and Jack suspected that he avoided them too. Tooth stated how grateful she was all the time, making Jack laugh saying he was the one who was grateful while Pitch only nodded. It had taken them some time to adjust to living under ground and how to find a way in and out, since Pitch didn't wish for them to use the main entrance in case that the guardians found it. None of the other guardians had tried to contact Tooth, and maybe they wouldn't unless it was really needed. She still did her job, keeping the children's memories and protecting them. Manny had tried to speak to her, but she had refused to listen to him. As she returned from their talk she was afraid of what he may do to her and the fairies, which created her own nightmare, scaring her at first, until Pitch showed up by her side.

"It wont hurt you, since it's yours" he explained and Tooth looked at him in surprise. "The fear will be there until you learn from it and can control it, but it will not harm you"  
"It look's scares me" Tooth admitted making Pitch smile as he patted the dark green horse.  
"You will get used to it. And when you learn how to handle the fear it will turn, like Jack's and mine" Pitch pointed at Jack's two blue mares who had return and healed after the fight, and which Jack was playing with, Jack's new blue mares who hadn't turned yet, and then at his own grey ones. Tooth seemed surprised by seeing that Pitch had his own fears, and how many they were, some of them hadn't even turned. "Learn from it and you will be alright, that is what we have fear for after all"  
As he said those words Tooth's eyes became bigger, realising that she had never thought about it like that.  
"It's easy to judge someone and trust blindly in Manny" was all Pitch answered before he disappeared, leaving Tooth with her own mare. Jack soon flew over and joined her.

"Oh wow, yours are green" he patted it, something Tooth hadn't dared to do yet. Instead she turned towards Jack.  
"He creates the fear so people can learn from it" she almost whispered and Jack nodded.  
"I know, he has thought me so much"  
"He… he really isn't what Manny said he is"  
"Hm well both yes and no, but Manny is far from what he seem to be" Tooth gave him a questioning look but Jack just laughed. "Not my story to tell"  
With those words Jack left her as he rushed of to find Pitch leaving her with the horse.

* * *

Tooth's mare turned after a few years, as she learned not to fear Manny, a few other mares was created but she learned from them as well. Jack's did the same with his new mares, as he also learned how to deal with the guardian's actions, with a lot of help from Pitch, who was there whenever Jack was afraid. Jack also found a way to be afraid for Pitch, being able to feed him, without letting the fear take over. Pitch wasn't as strong as he had been when the children feared him, but strong enough to be the man Jack had to get to know. By time even the baby fairies became less scared of Pitch, approaching him from time to time, especially when he made cookies. Tooth had seen the same side of Pitch that Jack saw, and understand why the winter spirit liked the man as much as he did, and she soon spent as much time with them as she could, and as much as the allowed.

"Pitch?" Jack looked at the other man from where he was sitting in his lap, leaning against his chest.  
"Mm?"  
"You are barely speaking, you aren't starving again, are you?"  
"No, I am merely trying to read, and compared to you and Toothiana I am not much for flying around joyful all the time" he simply answered as he turned the page.  
"But you love me anyway"  
"For some reason, yes"  
"For some reason? What reason would it be not to love me"  
"I can think of a few, like redecorating my lair, invading my personal space, changing me and making me invite another guardian to live her"  
"All of those are reason to love me! It has made everything better" Jack stated, sounding like a child, making Pitch smile.  
"No one forced you to invite me" Tooth answered, over the years she had gotten used to their banter, and how to deal with it, even answer to some of Pitch's comments.  
"I think your actions did my dear"  
"Hm maybe you are right, I shouldn't have interfered" she only giggled "But how about some cookies to make up for it, I can bake them"  
"Only if you use sugar this time"  
"But sugar is bad for your teeth" she protested and Pitch took his eyes of the book, giving her a cold glare and she became a bit nervous. Even if she had almost lived with them for one hundred years, Pitch could make her nervous by just looking at her. "Okay, just this once"  
Pitch smirked at his victory as Tooth flew towards the kitchen and Jack tried to nuzzle closer to him, which was impossible unless he wanted to become a part of the boogieman. But despite all the changes Jack had made to his life, he was pleased that the boy followed him down the hole five hundred years ago, and how he had become a part of his life. Pitch slowly kissed Jack.  
"Thank you for everything"  
"Always" was all Jack answered before closing his eyes, pleased by how Pitch was alive and how Tooth now lived with them, and how much joy his life had.


End file.
